


mind

by brightclam



Series: polyam SG1 [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychosis, don’t copy to other sites, refrenced rape is daniel/hathor, season 3 ep 4 legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightclam/pseuds/brightclam
Summary: After Legacy, Daniel continues to have issues. Sam and Teal'c are there to help.Post season 3 ep 4 legacy





	mind

**Author's Note:**

> this is a whole big mess of me projecting onto daniel lol
> 
> I headcanon he has PTSD and psychosis
> 
> (friendly reminder that if you are struggling with either of these things, you need to seek medical help! I promise it will be better if you do!)

\--------------- 

It’s a bright, sunny afternoon, not that you can tell in the SGC. There are no windows, being buried under the weight of an entire mountain. It’s a lazy afternoon; no offworld missions, no briefings or debriefings, nothing important to do. Sam and Daniel are sitting in her lab. Daniel has scooted his chair over to her and slumped over to lay his head in her lap. She smiles down at him, knowing a prompt when she sees one, and buries her fingers in his soft hair. He blinks contentedly up at her as she works, tinkering with an invention on the table.

Finally she sighs and pushes her work away, looking down at him. Her face has gone serious, but she’s still running her hand through his hair, so whatever it is can’t be too bad. Still, he perks up and gives her his full attention.

“Daniel, I have to ask, after everything that’s happened, are you okay?”

Machello’s Goa’uld killing inventions had infected Daniel only a few days ago, and the following symptoms had been tough for everyone on the team, most of all him. She had been close to crying, seeing him so scared, locked up in a padded room. They had been able to help him, but still, she can’t help but feel like they should have been able to do more.

Daniel sighs and doesn’t respond for a long moment, pushing his head into her hand in a request for more petting. She smiles down at him and obliges, sliding her other hand into his hair. He really likes his hair petted, mostly because it was one of the few places that aren’t triggering to him. He had been honest with her about how Hathor had affected him, so she knows to be careful with how and where she touches them. And she always asks before making any moves. She needs to be more careful with him than usual, but she doesn’t begrudge him it. It’s not his fault and she doesn’t love him any less because of it.

Finally, Daniel gathers himself and speaks:

“I am okay.”

Then his bright eyes cloud slightly and he looks to the side, face growing darker.

“But...”

She feels an instant wave of concern and stops the movement of her hands as she leans down to peer at him closer.

“But?”

He sighs and looks back at her, eyes intent and with an edge of fear to them.

“You have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?”

She nods, though she knows that if it’s bad enough, she will break her promise to help him. It’s the right thing to do, even if it will hurt him. He continues:

“I’m still hearing and seeing things, sometimes. Not as bad as before. But I’ll hear the gate start up, or someone will look like a zombie for a few seconds.”

She holds her breath for a long moment, trying to push down the kick of fear at hearing that. She chooses her next words carefully:

“Daniel, that’s not good. You need to tell someone.”

He groans, closing his eyes for a moment before responding:

“I know, but I don’t trust MacKenzie after he drugged me up and locked me in that room. So I’ve made arrangements to see a psychologist outside of the mountain. Obviously I can’t tell them everything, but I feel safer this way.”

Sam sighs; she understands where he’s coming from.

“Okay, as long as you’re getting help. Any idea why it’s still happening? Do you think one is still inside you?”

Daniel shakes his head, making the soft strands of hair wrap around her fingers and tug.

“No. My family has a history of severe mental illness, particularly psychosis. I think the symptoms might just be here to stay.”

She swallows at that, her fear returning.

“Are you going to be okay?”

He smiles up at her, a little shaky but as beautiful as ever.

“People in my family with these symptoms lived long, happy lives, I see no reason why I can’t do the same.”

She smiles at him and leans down for a quick, gentle kiss.

“I promise you, we’re going to live happily ever after.”

After they pull apart, Daniel laughs softly. She returns to petting his hair, searching for something else to say.

“So, how about you and Teal’c?”

She giggles at him as his face goes dopey and lovestruck. He replies:

“We’re good. He’s just so amazing.”

She hums in agreement and asks:

“So what about this other person he’s dating?”

Daniel shrugs.

“I don’t know.”

She swats at him incredulously.

“You didn’t ask him?”

He frowns.

“No? I was busy thinking about other things at the time.”

She sighs.

“That’s a shame. I would have liked to know who it was.”

Speak of the devil, Teal’c appears in the doorway. Sam smiles at him and Daniel strains to see who it is from his lying down position. When he does see, he too breaks into a brilliant smile. Teal’c speaks:

“Major Carter. May I enter?”

She nods and replies:

“Of course! Come on in.”

Teal’c enters and walks over to join them, running one of his hands along the table until it reaches Daniel’s. He takes his hand and intertwines their fingers, smiling down at Daniel lovingly. Daniel smiles back up at him, before prodding Sam with his free hand.

“This is a good time to ask. So Teal’c, who is this other person you’re dating.”

Teal’c bows his head and asks:

“First I must request that you tell no one.”

They both nod earnestly. Daniel speaks for them both:

“Of course, we can keep a secret.”  
Teal’c smiles, looking affectionate as he speaks:

“I am in a relationship with Colonel Jack O’Neil.”

Sam sputters.

“Really?”

Daniel hums consideringly.

“Wow. I would have thought he would have hangups about that.”

Teal’c nods serenely.

“Indeed he did. He had to consider for quite some time before agreeing. However, as I am not truly part of your military he decided the usual considerations did not apply.”

Daniel smiles and swings their interlocked hands slightly.

“I’m happy for you two, Teal’c. And if you were wondering, the person I’m dating is Sam.”

Sam waves. Teal’c smiles happily at her.

“This was somewhat apparent.”

Daniel laughs.

“Well still, don’t go spreading it around the base, okay?”

Teal’c nods.

“Of course, Daniel.”

They fall into a content silence, Sam’s hands still moving through Daniel’s hair hypnotically. Teal’c reaches out and pulls a chair over so that he too can sit. After a few minutes, they hear a quiet snore and look down to see that Daniel has fallen asleep. They smile at each other and settle in, not wanting to move and wake him up.

\----------


End file.
